bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Seismic Fury Lugina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30236 |no = 1156 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 2, 6, 19, 23, 37, 41, 55, 59, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |normal_distribute = 12, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 17, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 2, 6, 19, 23, 37, 41, 55, 59, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 9, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 15, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 2, 5, 8, 19, 22, 25, 37, 40, 43, 55, 58, 61, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 15, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 2, 19, 37, 55, 88 |ubb_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Lugina, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. Born and raised in the Elgaia Federation, he began his training in the La Veda style of fencing from a young age. His skill was such that he inherited the name "Zelban," but refusing to accept such a title, fled the country shortly afterwards. When Lugina joined Summoners' Hall, he sealed away the La Veda fencing skills he had mastered. However, once childhood friend Bertz revealed Lugina's true identity, he surprised his comrades by liberating his sealed abilities. |summon = You say you're curious about my past? So what?! Why should I have to tell you anything about it?! |fusion = Hey, you really okay with this? If you make me any stronger, no one'll be able to stop me. |evolution = I don't care about titles... But I'll make sure "Lugina" becomes known as the strongest in the land! | hp_base = 5508 |atk_base = 2142 |def_base = 1593 |rec_base = 1440 | hp_lord = 6700 |atk_lord = 2670 |def_lord = 2150 |rec_lord = 1930 | hp_anima = 7592 |rec_anima = 1692 |atk_breaker = 2906 |def_breaker = 1912 |def_guardian = 2388 |rec_guardian = 1811 |def_oracle = 2031 |rec_oracle = 2287 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Instant Dragon Strike |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, probable damage reduction & reduction in BB gauge required for BB' |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce damage by 25% & 25% reduction |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Aluvous Sky Garden |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC & 120% Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Veda Wreckage |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns, largely boosts Def for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 150% Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 510 |ubb = Sylvan Blade: Limitless |ubbdescription = 5 combo massive Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts own Atk and enormously boosts allies' BB Atk for 1 turn |ubbnote = 400% self Atk & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 75 |ubbmultiplier = 3500 |es = Strongest Successor |esitem = Sky Harbinger |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & 20% boost to all parameters when Sky Harbinger is equipped |esnote = 50% Atk |evofrom = 30235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Lugina4 }}